United States (AT)
The United States is a nation located in the north part of North America. It is the largest nation on the continent, and the most rich in North America and the world. It's capital is Baltimore and it's largest city is New York. History The territory was inhabited by Cree, Iroquois, Tecumseh and other +1000 tribes before the arrival of the European nations to the New World. The Dutch first settled in the northern lands of the New World, and made a settlement there, called New Amsterdam in 1541. In a war, they got defeated by the British, and renamed the settlement New York, although their first permanent settlement is Jamestown, located on what is now Virginia, result of a battle between Powhatan and the English army. The British had thirteen colonies at the date of foundation, and they would later form into the United Colonies. The American Revolution, led by Roosevelt and Washington, was a sign of protest against the British imperialism. It was recorded as the first revolution in the new world, and the Republic of the United States of America was established in 1778, following the Declaration of Independence at Yorktown. A handful of tea was dropped in 1783, after a tea party in Nantucket. America had the plan to expand through other lands to discover new species, as gold, copper and other minerals. They conquered the colonies of Florida and part of the Louisiana Republic on the early 1800's. Another failed attempts to conquer the lands of California, Briston, and the main part of Louisiana were held. In the middle of the 1820's, America traded many African slaves from the Congo, the African Horn and the Imerina Empire, which led to the beggining of the Jacksonian democracy. Robyn Stiller in 1831 discovered gold in the Lake Manitoba, which led to a great progress in the Northern part of the United States. On the 1890's, America's economy has been triplicated, after the discovery of petroleum in the Erie river. On 1941, the U.S. Army, led by Harry Truman, dropped nuclear bombs on Bikini, Hiroshima and the Bear Island, to test them for the World War II after the Japanese and Soviet forces went against the capitalists. On 1991, a peace agreement between Russia and the United States has been held. On 2001, the Al-Qaeda made a massacre in the Twin Towers of MTS Limited. On 2012, protests against Anti-LGBT were held in St. Paul's, Minnesota. States United States has 44 states, each one with a Prime Minister. # Borealiana (Fitzgerald) # Chasquac (Peace River) # Chipewyan (Fort Reagan) # Mariana (Ratlerville) # Big Lanes (Battleford) # Saskatchia (Saskatoon) # Manitoba (Ashern City) # Filmore (Dickinson) # Carthage (Fargo) # Green Desert (McLaughlin) # Dakota (Hawleys) # Mount Pierre (Murdo) # Nebraska (Lincoln) # Kansas (Wichita) # Missouri (Columbia) # Arkansas (Jonesboro) # Minnesota (St. Paul) # Michigan (Ann Arbor) # Illinois (Peoria) # Indiana (Indianapolis) # Ohio (Columbus) # West Virginia (Concord) # Kentucky (Lexington) # Tennessee (Nashville) # Palmer (Vicksburg) # Mississippi (Hattiesburg) # Alabama (Montgomery) # Georgia (Columbus) # South Carolina (Columbia) # Florida (Miami) # North Carolina (Raleigh) # Virginia (Lynchburg) # Maryland (Baltimore) # Pennsylvania (Harrisburg) # Delaware (Cotton) # New Jersey (Trenton) # New York (Albany) # Connecticut (New Haven) # Massachussetts (Boston) # Vermont (Burlington) # New Hampshire (Manchester) # Maine (Portland) # Graham (Bar Harbor) # Pontiac Altona (Caribou) Economy The United States' economy is the richest in all the world, with a GDP per capita of 89,204,281 dollars. Symbols The United States' flag contains thirteen red and blue stripes, which resemble the thirteen colonies, and one blue space with 44 stars, representing the 44 states. The United States' Anthem is The Star Spangled Banner.Category:Dr Cow's Unnamed Alternate History Project